


Джерси слип

by Satellite91, WTF ShkaFF 2021 (ShkaFF)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellite91/pseuds/Satellite91, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShkaFF/pseuds/WTF%20ShkaFF%202021
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Джерси слип

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterStoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/gifts).




End file.
